Starting a new life
by auait
Summary: Flaky had to leave her hometown and move to Happy tree town. She meets a rather odd green-haired guy and tries being friends with him. Rated M for strong language and all the stuff that Fliqpy does :D also, there will probably be a lemon later on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Soo this is my VERY FIRST SRORY EVER on fanfiction, so i hope you guys will like it and not try to kill me for it! This is going to be a FlippyxFlaky story, sorry the first chapter is so boring though. Promise to try to make it better! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE

She did not enjoy herself that day._ She didn't want this._

Flaky was forced to leave her hometown and all of her old friends behind and start a new "happy" life.

'It's just not fair! Why? Why did _I _have to be the only one who survived?' she thought. The red haired girl was crying quietly while the people sitting next to her in the bus were staring at her awkwardly. From this day on, she was never cheerful and happy as she was before. In fact, she started to fear almost everything around her (that is, even _more_ than she did before) The awful accident in her house was not her fault, but she still blamed herself. She only stayed alive because she went outside for a little air. When she saw the fire covering her house she just lost her consciousness and fell on the ground. How stupid. She would have helped if not her idiotic fear of everything surrounding her. 'I don't _deserve_ to be alive when my family is dead. How am I better than them?' After that accident, she thought she would never forgive herself. Flaky's neighbors were saying that she has to move on, and live her life happily, and forget about that. But how can she do that? How is even _possible_ to forget your family?

Now the only relative she had left was her cousin, Nutty. She had never even seen him before. The only thing she knew about him was his name and that he lived in the town of Happy Tree.

Flaky didn't notice how she fell asleep. The voice waking her up was far from gentle, so she jumped up a bit, almost falling down from her seat. She looked around and noticed she was the only one left in the bus. 'Are getting out? This is the final station, the Happy Tree Town; I'm not going any further.' The driver yelled at me, annoyed for some reason. When she finally came to my senses, she looked at him, embarrassed, quickly took my bag and ran out of the bus, giving him a quiet 'sorry'. He just made a 'tch' and drove away.

Flaky's P.O.V. 

I looked around and saw an old sign, saying

WELCOME TO HAPPY TREE TOWN

It was already quite late, so I walked forward, passing a few very small, but nice houses, each decorated in its own way. One looked really girly, it was painted pink and had roses and other pink flowers on it. The house next to is had a big HOTEL sign on it and I walked in. I saw a person dressed in a large dark-purple sweater, which covered half of his face, and wearing dark round grasses. He also had pink hair and a huge mole on his left cheek. I expected him to be rude, like the driver that took me here, but as I knew him closer he started to seem quite nice (even though he didn't say a single word, he gave me the key to my room and showed me the way to it). He helped me with carrying my stuff upstairs, and that was when I realized he could see me. The man was blind, and, apparently, he _also _couldn't talk. The creeped me out a little bit, but I was too tired to think and I just thanked him and fell on the bed, without even changing to my pajamas.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Flaky's P.O.V.

When I woke up, for a few seconds I couldn't understand why I wasn't in my room, but when I remembered where I was and why I was there I frowned. I stayed in my bed for some time, but then someone suddenly knocked on my door. I lazily checked the time. And then I jumped from my bed and ran to the bag I left in the bathroom, realizing that it was almost 12 o'clock already, and that I should have woken up long time ago. I quickly brushed my hair and my teeth, meanwhile screaming to whoever was knocking the door 'Just a second! Ill be there in a second! Sorry!'. And then I finally opened the door, my face almost as red as my hair from being embarrassed. The guy standing in front of me had light green hair, and he had a huge lollipop stuck in it, but he didn't seem to mind it. Instead, he stared at me with his eyes, one of them being green like his hair, but the other one being yellow and.. well, weird.

'Are you Flaky?' he asked me. I nodded still not understanding who he was.

'Hi!' he said, smiling 'I'm Nutty, your cousin! Why didn't you call me or something? You could have stayed at my place for the night you know.'

'oh.. I .. I didn't know your phone number..' I said, and then adding, hesitantly 'well, even if I did, I wouldn't want to wake you up at night. I came here really late yesterday'

'Well, you don't need to worry about a place to stay in now! There is a house next to mine, so you can live there'

'Oh, well I…'

I couldn't finish my sentence, as he started talking.

'Hey, would you happen to have a candy somewhere here? Or a chocolate bar? Or some sugar? Or…' and then he started naming all sorts of sweets, so I looked at him, bored. I said I have none of those and apologized, taking my bag from the bathroom and collecting all y stuff into it. While he was looking at me, disappointed, I walked past him and headed to the reception desk to pay my bill.

The rest of the day wasn't too interesting. Nutty showed me the house he told me about and then in went for a walk. I met some of the people in the town: Giggles, a very enthusiastic pink-haired girl, with a huge red bow on her head. It was obvious that the pink girly house from before belonged to her; Petunia, Giggles' "best friend forever"; Cuddles and Handy, who were apparently their boyfriends. Cuddles had a large yellow hoodie with bunny ears and shorts, and Handy wore regular clothes: a white T-shirt and jeans, and both of his arm were broken. I would've asked him how he managed to break them, but all this girliness was getting a little annoying.

When gave up on the thought the town will have _something_ interesting, one house caught my eye. It wasn't painted any color, like all other houses, and it wasn't decorated. Instead, it was quite old, and it didn't look like anyone was living there.

As a kid, I always loved sneaking into abandoned houses and spending my time there. Those houses were the only places I felt happy. No one would have disturbed me and I could do whatever I want. Sometimes, I spent entire days there, reading books, or just exploring.

So I thought it would be a good idea to sneak into this one as well, but first, I needed to check if there was really nobody living there, although I really doubted it.

I tried ringing the bell, but it was broken, so I just knocked on the door. When nobody answered, I decided to find a way to go in it. The door was locked, so started looking for an open window, or a hole in a wall.

And then the door opened. It was impossible to see who was behind it, there was no light inside the house. At first, I honestly thought it was ghosts, or other supernatural creatures like one from the horror movies about abandoned houses. But then the person talked to me from the darkness.

'What do you want?'

Although the sentence itself was quite rude, the voice was gentle.

'I.. I'm sorry, I thought no one lived here' I said, still trying to see the man's face. 'I'm new in the town. My name's Flaky'

' You should stay away from me, Flaky' he simply said, and shut the door.

**Sooo here it is! The second chapter! Please review :3 I wanna know your opinion. I hope its not too bad. I will update very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Still Flaky's POV

' You should stay away from me, Flaky' the voice said, and with that, the man closed the door. I stood there for a minute, shocked. After he closed the door, there were n footsteps heard, meaning that he was still standing there, behind the door.

So far, meeting this mysterious person was the only interesting thing in this boring town, so I didn't want to leave. Then I decided that I _have _to find out the reason he was living in that place. So I thought: 'He can't stay there forever. He has to come out sometimes, at least to buy some food, right?'

And then my thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise coming from my stomach. It was only then that I realized how hungry I actually was. I haven't eaten for the whole day, after all. There was a little shop on the other side of the road. I crossed the street and entered the shop, and I wasn't at all surprised to see Nutty there. He was buying a huge_ bag_ of different candies and a soda. I tried as much as I could not to be noticed by him. I quickly bought some chips and strawberry ice-cream, and almost run out of the shop. _Thank goodness he didn't notice me. _For some reason, I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, and if he saw me, he would have tried to be friendly and show me around the town, or ask me for candy. Again.

I found a quiet place near that house I thought was abandoned and sat there, enjoying my snack.

I was waiting for _him _to come out from the house and go to the shop, so I ate as slowly as I could, hoping to see the door open. But that didn't happen. Disappointed, I sighed and started to walk home. And then I realized it was right there – right next to _his _house- and I blushed slightly. How didn't I notice this before?

I hid behind a tree when I saw Nutty coming out of the shop, with that huge bag of his, filled with sweets. How is he even not diabetic yet? I stopped thinking about this when I saw a person wearing a military uniform crossing the road. The man entered the shop and came out in a few minutes with food. he then walked in my direction, and at first I thought he was going to talk to me, but he simply walked to the door of the old house. So he was the one living there. He tried to open the door, but both of his hands were busy holding the food he bought.

'This is your chance, Flaky!' I told myself 'Go talk to him!'

I knew I had to make _some_ friends in this town, and I didn't want them to be Giggles, or Petunia, or any of the other people I have met here so far. Not that I hated them or something, but they just seemed so _typical_.

So I waked to him and helped him with his bags. I took one of the bags from his hands, and then I noticed that he was staring at me with his emerald eyes like I was crazy.

'What?' I asked 'Is something wrong?'

'I told you to stay away from me, didn't I?' he said, in a serious tone.

'But why?' I asked. He didn't answer, so I added: 'I don't even know your name'

He was quite for a moment, still giving me that serious look, and then he said 'Flippy'

I knew he was going to try to close the door and shut me out again, so I tried to keep talking.

'Why are you locking yourself inside this house like that?'

It was silence again.

'I'm dangerous'

' That doesn't make sense. You don't look dangerous to me.' I said and gave him the bag with the groceries. He thanked me. I don't know if it was for helping him, or for saying that he doesn't look dangerous, but it felt nice and I smiled.

Normal POV

Flippy smiled too, and for the first time, he didn't look like he was some really mean and mysterious guy. Flaky noticed how almost everything he wore was green. Even his hair and his eyes. It was actually going quite well, she thought, but then a bottle fell down from the bag, making a sharp noise when it met the ground, and breaking apart into sharp pieces of glass.

'Oh no' was the only thing he said, before he suddenly gripped his head in pain. Flaky didn't know what to do, so she just said things like 'Flippy? Are you ok?' and 'ill call for help!', but before she could run to get someone to help him, she felt a hand grabbing her wrist. She looked back, confused, and then she saw it.

Flippy's usual green and calm eyes turned into a shade of bright yellow, and he was smiling. No, not smiling, but grinning.

'Flippy?' Flaky said, and then she realized that she was really scared. She knew somehow that this was not him, it was not Flippy. It was another person, and _this _was exactly what he meant when he said he was 'dangerous'.

He chuckled. Flaky tried to break free from him and run away, but he was too strong. She felt being pulled inside and then the door closed behind her. He locked the door and threw her to a wall, still grinning and chuckling evilly. She screamed, but it was more like a scream of fear, not pain.

He leaned closely to her, grabbing her by her long hair and pulling her slightly closer to her.

'You have been warned' he said, in a lower tone that usual and laughed. Flaky was sobbing.

'Aw cmon, why are you crying? I haven't done anything to you yet' he said and took a bowie knife out of his belt. 'Yet'

**OOOH Fliqpy is here! What will happen next?**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The next thing she knew was that he stabbed her in the leg, and she fainted.

Flaky woke up in a warm unfamiliar room. She tried to move and get up, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her right leg, which made her yelp. She glanced under the blanket and saw the hurt leg was neatly wrapped in bandages.

And then she noticed that Flippy was sitting there, next to the bed the whole time, and she jumped up a bit in fear, almost falling out of the bed, due to her clumsiness. He didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't even look at her.

'Are you asleep?' Flaky whispered quietly. He didn't move, so she decided it was a yes. Now she had to find a way to escape. She tried getting up again, but she lost balance and fell on the floor, which apparently woke Flippy up. He tried to reach her to help, but stopped when he saw Flaky's condition. She was staring at him with fear, and trying to crawl away from him, which she couldn't do quite well, due to her injury.

'Stay away!' She cried out 'Just let me get out of the house and I won't bother you anymore, okay?'

Silence.

Flaky thought for a moment, and then asked, carefully 'Why did you cover my wounds?'. And then, when there was no reply: 'Answer me! And why did you even try to _kill _me in the first place?'

'I'm sorry' was all he could think of to say.

'Seriously?' Flaky asked angrily. 'Is that all? You're _sorry_? Explain what happened!'

'You should get out before it happens again'

'Before _what_ happens?! '

'Well you know.. Before I flip out again'

Flippy's POV

I helped her to walk outside and closed the door.

'**she'll come back, ya know' **said a voice in my head.

'No she won't, you idiot!' I yelled at _him _'Why would she ever even come near me after you tried to kill her? She's going to ignore me like the rest of the town does'. And then he added 'because of y_ou_'

'**Shut the fuck up. Who the hell do you think you're calling a fucking idiot?! You know she was going to find out about me some day. She's just to curious not to. And t**_**hat **_**is the reason she's going to end up dead.'**

'_You're_ the reason!'

'**oh so you do believe she's going to die?' **the voice said, laughing.

'No!' I yelled furiously 'I won't let you even come near her, you hear me?'

'**I am going to do whatever I want to her. Or are you actually stupid enough to think you have the power to stop me, huh?' **It sounded like I made him mad, and that actually satisfied me. Kind of. Whenever he actually gets mad, it means that he is not so sure of what he was saying. Maybe even scared of being wrong about it. Usually when he was sure of what he said, he either laughed evilly, or just stayed quiet, but never raised his voice.

'Whatever' I said, simply ignoring whatever he told me afterwards.

Flaky's POV

He closed the door at me. Again. Was it the third time in one day? Although, I shouldn't be mad, I should actually feel happy. After all, he did what I asked him to do: he let me go. But something didn't feel right.

What was this feeling? I shouldn't feel guilty; _he _was the one trying to kill me.

I knew it was a lie, though. That wasn't him, was it? I think I've heard if this before, but only in movies. Multiple personality disorder. Was he like the Hulk or something? Well, except for the part where he turns into an enormous green monster, it was similar. His eye color and voice changed, it couldn't possibly be the same person.

The most logical thing to do for me seemed to go and ask someone in the town about him. Luckily, I knew where everyone I met today in the town lived. Wait. Was it today?

It was sunny outside, but yesterday when she entered Flippy's house it was already getting dark. _Crap. _Have I actually spent the night in there? I blushed on the thought that he probably brought me into his bed, while he slept on a chair, and that he treated my injury, which was quite... High up the leg. And I was wearing a _mini-skirt_. Oops.

Anyway, I went to Giggles' house, which was the closest one to where I was and knocked on the door. There was no answer, though. Apparently, she wasn't home. Of course she wasn't. What am I, stupid? It was Giggles, and Giggles is never home, she was probably at some party with her friends.

So I decided to go check on Nutty. He _is _my cousin after all, so it would be rude not to visit him sometimes. Again, the first thing he asked me about when I met him at his place was candy. I ignored it and went straight to what I wanted to ask him.

'Do you know that guy who lives in the house next to mine? The one that looks abandoned, but its not'

His facial expression changed quickly from a happy smile to a frown.

'Why do you ask?' he said, before I saw that there was someone else in the house. A tall man with bright orange hair walked in happily, still with both of his arms bandaged. Then his mood suddenly changed when he saw my hurt leg.

'What happened to your leg? You weren't hurt yesterday.'

I tried to ignore that and talk about something else, because I wasn't a great liar, and I didn't want them to start telling me things like how dangerous Flippy was. I wasn't stupid, I knew that already. What I didn't know was how and _why _he had gotten so dangerous. So I just asked Handy the same question.

'Can you explain what had happened to Flippy?'

Then he looked like he had guessed where my injury came from.

'You don't wanna know, trust me' he said, with a worried look, and then he looked sadly at his broken arms. Well, that was more than enough for me to understand how he broke them, and it looked like both Handy and Nutty were nit quite happy with me asking them about Flippy, so I just stopped. I said 'sorry' and ' see ya later' and went outside.

And then there it was, my other chance to find out about him. Giggles, Petunia, and some other girl, who I didn't meet before were walking down the street and talking about _guys and dating. _Ew. How can someone be that girly. Apparently, they were also a bit drunk, which made sense, actually, because they were in a club.

The unfamiliar girl had light-purple long curly hair and she wore a long white knitted sweater. She was also the only one, who didn't look _too_ girly, so I decided to talk to her. She introduced herself as Lammy, and she also introduced her… Pickle? Anyway, she had this pickle with her, who she had called Mr. Pickles.

'Oh, hi Flaky!' Petunia said, smiling 'Whatsup?'

I waved to her and said shyly: 'nothing much… how about you?'

'You should come with us to the club next time, Flakes' Said Giggles, constantly giggling. She had obviously drank a lot 'We'll find ya a nice boyfriend to fuck with'

'Excuse her' Lammy said, politely. And then she asked me if there was something bothering me and I wanted to ask them something. I was happy she asked me that, because I _did _want to ask them something.

'Yeah… I was just wondering if you knew anything about the guy that lived here' I said, pointing to Flippy's house. 'Just curious'

Petunia opened her mouth to say something, but giggles interrupted her.

'Oooh that's that psycho Flippy's house? Yeah, I know him. Everyone does.' And then she added, raising her brow and looking at Lammy 'especially Lamms over here' and she giggled loudly.

Lammy only gave her an angry glance and then looked my way.

'Don't listen to that. You see, Flippy and me were friends long time ago, but I never talked to him for over a year now. He's insane and dangerous.' And then she added happily 'Besides, I have Mr pickles now!'

'She suffers schizophrenia, Flaky' I heard Petunia whisper to me. 'She actually thinks that pickle is alive, but don't worry, she's really nice most of the time. I can't say that about Flippy, though, so just try to stay away from him'

'Then what's his story? How did he become like this?' I whispered back, while Giggles and Lammy were talking about something else, not noticing us.

'I dunno. Some say he was born with split personalities. Others say he had been to a war, in such a young age, and the trauma from what he had seen caused his… alter ego to occur.'

She stopped talking when she saw her friends were leaving without her, so she quickly said 'goodbye' and ran to them, while I stayed alone. I didn't notice how fast the day had gone, it was already late evening, therefore I decided to go back home. I quickly changed into my sleeping clothes and fell on the bed, tired.

So I was right about his illness. Then I decided I should do something. It was not fair how everybody judged him depending on what his other self does, so I decided I should help him. I didn't know how, yet, but I guess I can figure that out later. After I talk to him again. Tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg im so sorry for not updating for so long! Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIVE

The weather was ruining the whole next day. It was raining outside, and it was almost impossible to get out of the house without an umbrella, and, unfortunately for Flaky, she didn't have one.

She jumped on the sofa in front of her TV, deciding to spend the day alone, watching movies or reading. She picked a DVD (she bought this new movie she wanted to watch, 'Julie and Julia', right after she finished the book) and turned the movie on, but then quickly paused it, realizing she doesn't have any food in the house (of course she doesn't, she just moved here). She glanced outside. It was still raining heavily.

The market was only a few meters away from her house, across the street.

She hesitated at first, but then the feeling of hunger took over, and she put her coat on and ran out of the house to the shop as quickly as she could. She bought some frozen pizza, cookies, a bottle of ice tea, and ingredients for a vegetarian salad. She then thanked the shop assistant, and, after taking a deep breath, ran out. She ran across the street to her house, but then she felt that she bumped into someone and fell, dropping her snacks.

'Huh?...' She looked up to see the familiar worried green eyes and blushed slightly in embarrassment. 'Sorry! I didn't see you'

Flippy leaned down to help her collect the food from the ground.

'It's okay, don't worry about it' he said, and faced her when they finished.

The rain didn't seem to stop, so they both ran back to Flaky's house, realizing that they're soaking wet. Flippy handed over Flaky's stuff from the market, which was already probably all wet too.

'Thank you!' she said smiling, and then, realizing he was still standing under the rain, she added 'Come on in, don't just stand there' and giggled

He was confused for a moment and stared at her, amazed.

'Aren't you scared?' he asked

'Huh? Of what?'

'well you know…' he came in, still confused '…Of me.'

There was silence for a minute, which seemed to be a hundred years. Flaky _was _scared, there was no way she wouldn't be, but something, she couldn't understand what yet, kept her to continue talking to him. She knew for sure, that she wanted to help him., but had no idea why. She's just met him a day ago, after all. Maybe it was because she still felt guilt from her parents' death, and she didn't want to stay that helpless little girl, who was so scared for her own life, that she couldn't even try to save her parents…

'I know about your sickness, Flippy! I want to help you!' she finally said, and then blushed heavily, realizing how desperate that sounded. '… I mean I…'

' You can't ' he said in a serious tone, cutting her off. He was going to walk away, when he felt Flaky's hand grabbing his shirt from behind.

'But you can't just hide from people your whole life, you know'

'I don't think I have a choice' he said. There was a bitter smile on his face, although she couldn't see his expression. He walked away, and she let go of his shirt.

Flaky stood in the entrance to her house, watching him as he walked away, not glancing back.

And then she felt anger, probably for the first time in her life. She was getting mad, because she hated the feeling of helplessness and she ran to him.

'No! No way going to watch how someone else is dying right in front of me and do nothing!'

She felt tears appearing in her eyes.

'I won't ever do it again!' she cried, while Flippy stood there, not having any idea how to react.

'…Again?' he asked, after a small pause, but got interrupted by her.

'Never! Never…'

She was crying. She never had a chance to properly cry over her loss after her house got burnt down, and it was just impossible to keep it in anymore.

Now both of them were completely wet, and the rain was only getting worse.

'Look, I don't really know what happened. But…'

He was out of words. Flippy had never been in a situation like this anymore, but he could see she also needed help. Having no idea what to say, he simply hugged her.

Flaky hugged him back, tightly, still crying.

They stood like that for a few minutes. There was not really anything to say, so both remained quiet. When the sobs finally stopped, Flippy stopped the silence.

'If you don't wanna catch a cold, we should probably consider getting inside'

Flaky pulled of and looked at him with her ruby eyes. She nodded, smiling a bit and they walked together to Flippy's house.

' I have some food, if you are hungry. I know all of your snacks are ruined' He said with a quiet chuckle and she nodded again.

Flaky was surprised by how big his house was, she didn't notice it last time she was here. There were two floors: the kitchen, the bathroom and the guest room were at the first floor, everything else upstairs.

He told her to wait in the guest room while he brings something to eat.

He sat in front of a large TV, surrounded by shelves, full with different movies and books.

' Huh. Looks like he' actually having kind of fun in here' she thought. She tried to find something familiar in those piles of movies, but almost everything he watched was really old movies, which she wasn't so much into. On the other hand, she noticed a small book, which she loved to read as a child. She took it in her hands, felling a bit nostalgic. It was a small book, with beautiful illustrations to it.

'You like The Neverending Story?'

She squeaked from the suddenness of his voice behind her.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you'

'it's okay, I… yeah, I loved it when I was a kid' she said, calming down.

'Me too. I almost forgot I had it here.'

There was an awkward pause, and Flippy pointed to the table.

'Here, I brought you something to eat'

Flippy didn't want her to get sad again, so he tried to talk about something fun They started talking about the book, and it was amazing how quickly the day went by while they were chatting. Flaky remembered then that she wasn't at her own flat, and it was already getting dark.

'I think I should probably be going' she said with a sigh, but still happy 'It's getting late'. Then something spotted her eye. His eyes. They turned that bright yellow again. Did she do something wrong? Suddenly, all her fears came back to her again and she wanted to run, but she couldn't move.

'Well, hello there. We meet again' he said, grinning and grabbing her hand.

She was still to scared to do anything.

'Are you just going to sit like that all night? Say something' he said 'Last time you tried to escape.'

Silence.

'Aw, common. This is boring if you don't resist, what's wrong with you? React!' he said, confused a little, but still with a smile on his face and took out his bowie knife.

_That's it. I'm screwed. He's going to kill me for sure. Or rape me. Or both. What am I doing? I have to run!_

She suddenly pulled her hand from his and ran to the door. She could hear him saying 'Finally' and standing up slowly, without a hurry. _What? When did he lock it?_ She heard his steps getting closer and ran upstairs. Hiding somewhere was the only idea that came into her mind, and she jumped into his closet. She closed it and and for a few seconds she could hear nothing but her heart beating with an incredible speed and all she could see was darkness.

'Playing hide-and seek?' he said, grinning widely 'So typical'.

He was in the bedroom. A few steps from her. Another second, and he will open the door to the closet and stab her, and there were no chances for her being lucky again.

He glanced under the bed and then looked around, when he saw nobody there.

'Wow. You know you're the first person ever NOT to hide under the bed?' he said with a loud laugh.

The steps came closer and closer, and then finally stopped, right in front of the closet.

'Your flakes make a path, you know that? ' He said. She could almost see his smirk on the other side of the closet.

She started sobbing.

The closet opened and she screamed.

'Hmm, I thought you were going to help me or something?' he said teasingly and pulled her out f the closet by her hair, moving her closer to him.

Suddenly his expression changed to a serious one.

'Huh?' he yelled 'What in the hell were you going to do to help me?'

Flaky had no idea. She tried to find an answer, she really did want to do it, but… She looked away.

He grabbed her chin and made her face him again. He stared in her eyes, and then said, calmer than usual

'That's what I thought'

Flaky felt tears appearing on her face again, but this time, not because she pitied herself, but because she felt awful for him, too. There was a pause, after which she saw the neon-yellow eyes turn back to emerald green.

**How is it? Is it OK? Is it awful? Please review!**


End file.
